Magic Commander
by brony757
Summary: Bloom is sent to Earth, but it isn't in the 21st Century. It is the 39th Century. Earth has expanded beyond the stars and is embroiled in a war. When that one ends another begins. How will this affect her and the events at Alfea? Find out here. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all! Welcome to my third story. This book is a crossover, but due to the other section being very small, I decided to post it here. I wanted people to actually READ my book. Also, Magix will be in the same galaxy as the others, just different planets. I hope you don't mind and I hope you enjoy it! FLAMERS WILL BE INGORED!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN WINX CLUB OR SUPREME COMMANDER!**

**Timeline:**

3825:

December: Bloom is born on Domino. The Ancestral Witches attack Domino and Bloom is sent to Earth by her sister Daphne. Domino is destroyed. She is discovered on Earth by UEF, United Earth Federation, forces tracking a mysterious energy signature, Blooms magic abilities. She is later found and identified as not being human as shown by DNA tests and her strange energy. She is placed in the care of Mike and Vanessa Peters.

July: UEF medical technologies advance further. Citizens' life spans are lengthened to 250 years.

3842:

January: Bloom enlists in the UEF ACU Academy. During her training she accidentally discovers her magical abilities but does not concentrate on controlling them. She questions her parents and they tell her the truth. Bloom begins to search for her origins.

3844:

June: Bloom Graduates and is placed under the command of Colonel Zachary Arnold as part of a three Commander team. Her friend Lieutenant Mitchell Parkens is also assigned to Arnold. The team is deployed to Capella to beat back a Cybran invasion force. The operation is successful.

Bloom's team is deployed to Luthien to reinforce the local garrison against the Aeon Illuminate. The Aeon commander is destroyed and both Bloom and Parkens are promoted to Captain. Her team is later deployed to Matar to drive the Aeon off-world. Colonel Zachary Arnold is killed in battle. Captain Parkens assumes command. The Aeon on Matar, Erris, is revealed to be the champion of Aeon Princess Rhianne Burke. The champion escapes from Matar.

July: Bloom and Parkens are deployed to Minerva, deep in Cybran territory, to gather data on a Cybran virus that infected the Quantum Gate Network. The data is gathered and Doctor Sweeney, taken from Capella, is rescued.

September: Bloom and Parkens are deployed to Pisces IV to gather the components for the super weapon Black Sun. During the operation, it is discovered that Colonel Arnold is alive and has defected to the Aeon. He escapes before his ACU is destroyed. The components are sent to earth despite the Cybran's attempts to destroy them. Parkens is Promoted to Major.

Bloom and Parkens flee to Earth in order to defend Black Sun while it is completed. They rendezvous with Captain Aiko and establish armies and defenses to protect Black Sun. Captain Aiko is forced to withdraw from battle. Major Mitchell Parkens is killed in battle. Bloom takes command of the defenses and continues to protect Black Sun. Black Sun falls into Aeon hands despite her best efforts. The Aeon princess uses Black Sun to connect with every human in the galaxy and ends the Infinite War. The Cybrans are freed. Black Sun is destroyed due to an overload. Princess Rhianne Burke ascends into the Quantum Realm.

A Quantum Rift is opened. The Seraphim invasion commences. Earth is reduced to ashes.

October: Evaluator Kael takes control of the Aeon and creates the Order of the Illuminate. The Order allies with the Seraphim and Rhiza and Burke are branded as heretics. Those loyal to Burke flee with Rhiza and wage a guerilla war on the Order andSeraphim.

November: QAI, an artificial intelligence made by the Cybrans and controlled by the Seraphim, decimates the Cybran's military. Dr. Gustaf Brackman, leader of the Cybran Nation, is forced to flee into deep space.

3845:

March: UEF forces take heavy losses. General Samantha Clarke is removed from command. General William Hall assumes command.

April: The UEF and Cybran Nation create the Coalition for the Mutual Defense and Security of Humanity.

July: Crusader Rhiza and her followers join the Coalition.

3846:

March: The Coalition achieves its first victory against the Order and the Seraphim.

Sept: Seraphim forces attack Capella. General Samantha Clarke and Elite Command Ivana Dostya defend the planet before retreating. General Clarke is killed in battle.

3847:

February: The UEF base Fort Clarke Begins construction on Griffin IV. Seraphim and Order forces attack the base. Bloom Peters is deployed to the planet. Fort Clarke is successfully defended.

October: Aeon Loyalists are captured on Copernicus. Bloom is sent to rescue them. Princess Rhianne Burke sends a transmition across Order space. One third of the Aeon abandons the Order and fights for Burke. Seraphim forces attack the princess at her stronghold on Blue Sky. Bloom and Rhiza are sent to rescue her. The Seraphim commanders are defeated.

December: Seraphim forces land on Hades and build Quantum Gates. Dostya and Bloom are sent to destroy them. The gates are revealed as a trap set by the Seraphim and a Cybran traitor, Hex5. Bloom and Dostya barely escape with their lives.

QAI's mainframe is located by Coalition forces on Pearl II. The facility is assaulted. The Cybran traitor Hex5 is killed in combat. The gate codes for Earth are taken from QAI's mainframe and Dr. Brackman destroys QAI.

Earth is assaulted by Coalition forces consisting of Crusader Rhiza, Brigadier General Fletcher, and Captain Bloom Peters. General Fletcher betrays the Coalition and is killed by Bloom. Rhiza is forced to retreat. The Arch the Seraphim built to stabilized the rift is destroyed. Before Princess Burke can enter the rift and close it, Bloom, acting on instinct, uses her abilities to close it. Remaining Seraphim and Order forces flee from human space. Coalition forces pursue them.

3848:

January: Coalition forces pursuing the remaining enemy forces discover the Magix realms beyond human space. Fearing another first contact disaster, the Coalition decides to observe them first.

February: After one month of observation, it is decided to plant an undercover commander into the Magix society. Selections for the job begin. A base is built on the abandoned world of Domino.

March: The ruins of Domino are discovered. Scientists begin to examine the artifacts. A letter from a former resident of the castle, Daphne, is discovered. She details the events that led to their destruction and mentions that she sent her little sister through a portal to another world hoping to protect her. The portal described was discovered to have been used on the same day that Bloom was found on Earth. Bloom's origins are discovered.

May: The base on Domino is completed. Crusader Rhiza is promoted to Grand Crusader and given control. Bloom Peters is selected for the mission of infiltrating the Magix society. Due to a planet used by Magix for the sole purpose of teaching being close to where the Seraphim were expected to be, she is enrolled in the school and is ordered to protect the schools and the close by city at all costs.

July: An underground ACU hangar is built and Blooms ACU is stored there. Ancient tunnel systems connecting the three schools are discovered and a second entrance is placed in them along with a surface entrance in the forest. She is promoted to Major and given full control of the facility.

September: Bloom begins her time in Alfea.

Bloom was having a fitting sleep in her quarters in the underground hangar. Until her alarm clock hit 6:30 a.m. The annoying device started to buzz and quickly woke the sleeping girl. With a groan, she slammed her hand on the clock before getting up.

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she entered her bathroom and looked at her reflection in the mirror. What looked back was what she looked like when she turned sixteen. She still marveled at Coalition medical technologies. Thanks to them, she wouldn't age again until she reached forty. _Hopefully we can share it when this is over_. Shaking her head, she closed the door and got ready for school.

Later, she left her base with a suit case full of clothes and started to walk towards the school. As she walked, Bloom took the time to admire the scenery of the forest. She always enjoyed taking strolls in the park. She would even take her little rabbit, Kiko, along. She sighed at the thought of her little rabbit. He was back on Capella with her parents. She would have brought him but the possible dangers were too high for her to even think of it. Shaking her head to clear the thoughts, she continued on.

It didn't take long before she was standing in front of her destination, Alfea.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all, chapter 2 is up. I am going off of the Rai English version of the show, I hope you enjoy it.**

Bloom was nearing the gates to her home for the next five years, Alfea. The sight of the school was beautiful, tiring of seeing the same building style for UEF architects. The school gave her a reminder of Aeon architecture, except it was pink and not green.

The gates were a set of blue wings which folded to allow the first students in. She followed not soon after, emerging into a large courtyard that made up a large portion of the school grounds. As she continued, she cast glances to the student body as they milled about and greeting friends they hadn't seen over the summer. While they did this, Bloom and the other new students walked to a woman who has standing in the courtyard's center.

She had brown hair, blue glasses, and was wearing a blue dress with a white, long-sleeved shirt under it and a clipboard in hand. The next student in line would move up, get their name checked, and were handed a small paper slip. Thinking back at the briefing before she left, Bloom remembered that the teacher's name was Griselda. She was the head of discipline, Ms. Faragonda's assistant, and a defensive spells teacher.

It wasn't long before Bloom was standing in front of her. The staff member gave her a glance before returning it to her clipboard, "Name and place of origin?"

"Bloom of Callisto," she answered.

"Ah, yes, here you are," She wrote gave a small slip to Bloom just as the others. When she opened it, she found it contained a dorm number and times for breakfast, lunch and dinner. She gave a small "thank you" before moving out of line and standing nearby in the yard.

**POV Change**

In the upper floors of the school, three teachers stood and watched the new students pour through the front gate. Actually, two were watching and on was bouncing around behind them. The teachers were Professors Palladium, Dufour, and the one trying to see, Wizgiz.

Palladium was the first to comment on their new charges for the next few years, "The new students are here, how nice."

The teacher beside him, Dufour, nodded in agreement, "It's been centuries since I was one of them, and yet it feels like only yesterday." Palladium simply nodded and began to think back to his times as a student.

The two of them were too engrossed in their reminiscing that neither noticed Wizgiz bouncing around behind them, "Excuse me professors," the asked trying to gain their attention, but to o avail, "I can't see a thing. Excuse me, could ya," he sighed is disappointment at not being able to see the new students. Then an idea crossed his mind. He grabbed his hat and with a tug, transformed into a small rabbit.

"That should do it," he said. With several small hops, he landed on miss Dufour's shoulder, "That's better." His landing on Dufours shoulder, and his speaking, caused Dufour to glance at Wizgiz and faint at the sight of the man-turned-rabbit.

"Oh Professor Wizgiz, you should be more careful with you transformations," advised Palladium.

**POV Change**

Bloom continued to watch as more students soon arrived and got checked in as well. One student caught Bloom's eye as she approached Griselda, whose face turned into a scowl when she saw the girl approach, giving Bloom the impression of both having met each other before. They talked for several minutes with Bloom catching bits of the conversation, but not enough to tell what they were discussing.

The girl was given a number like the rest and walked away. As she moved by Bloom, she could make out more of her features. She had long blond hair, a green halter top and an orange skirt with green sandals. Thinking back, Bloom remembered Hall mentioning that there was a few V.I.P.s there as well, some being the children of high ranking officials or of royal blood.

Soon, everyone was standing in front of Griselda as she explained the rules. The speech was a short one, but it got the point across. Near the end, Griselda mentioned that no powers were to be used unless it was teacher supervised, "Is that clear Princess Stella," she asked, pointing at the mentioned girl. Without waiting for a reply, she continues, "Thanks to you and your antics, the potions laboratory won't be available until next month at the earliest. I believe you know what _not_ to do if you wish to stay here?"

Everyone was staring at the girl with shock on their faces at what she had done the year before. _This must be what they were talking about earlier_ thought Bloom. They were all brought out of their musings when footsteps approached where they stood. Looking in the direction of the sound, they saw four people walking towards them, two of them male and the other two female; the taller, male teacher with light brown hair, amber eyes, wearing a green vest over a white shirt, brown pants and shoes, and a red bowtie. The other male was very short compared to the others, wearing a green vest over a yellow long-sleeved shirt with black stripes, dark-green, almost black, overalls, and green shoes with light green socks.

One of the females had a scarlet-red dress with a purple cloth around her waist, held there by a slim, golden ring. She also had a matching hat and rounded glasses. The final one was a staff member that Bloom was also informed of in her briefing before arriving. She was Faragonda, the headmistress of Alfea and a very powerful fairy if the information she had was accurate. The elder woman was wearing a light purple dress with a blue vest over it, glasses, and golden hoop earrings.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I hope you'll excuse me," asked Faragonda smiling. Griselda clapped her hands, calling the students to attention at Faragonda's arrival. Faragonda simply told the girls to relax and started to welcome them to Alfea and speak about how they could be full fairies if they worked hard. _This will be the easiest assignment I've had in a long time_ thought Bloom as she glanced around the large foyer they had entered, _Could fit a Mech Marine into here_. She was brought out of her musings as Faragonda dismissed them until dinner.

None even took a step before she spoke again, "Oh and classes are at 8:00 sharp, do be punctual."

With those final words, Faragonds and Griselda departed to continue their duties for the day. The girls soon dispersed to find their rooms and get used to being at the school. Bloom glanced at the little slip Griselda gave her before walking off in search of her room. She spent several minutes looking at numbers and doors before finding a double door with the same number Griselda gave her and a sign.

"Must be for my roommates," she said to herself. She started to read and memorize the names: Tecna, Flora, Bloom, Musa, Princess Stella of Solaria. _Oh great_, she thought, _A princess_. _If she tries to make us serve her, I'm getting another room_.

Opening the door, she came into a small greeting room. Two doors, one left and one right, each with a sign on them and leading to different bedrooms for the girls. Looking at the right door, the sign read Princess Stella of Solaria. _Lucky_. The left door had her name and the other three girls' as well. _No different than the Academy_. With a shrug, she opened the door and stepped inside.

As she came in, she saw that the room could clearly fit four people very comfortably if space was managed right. Taking a few more steps inside, she didn't notice the long, green vine that was lying on the ground. A cry of pain reached Bloom's ears as her foot met the vine. She looked at the vine and then to the source of the cry. A teal plant was rubbing the vine she stepped on.

"Doesn't anyone watch where they're going," it said in irritation.

Bloom's mind immediately focused on one thing only, _The plant is talking_. _The _plant _is _talking.

"Uhh… sorry?"

"Oh, no. I'm sorry, I just got here and I left my things lying around," said a voice to her left.

Looking over, Bloom saw brown haired girl in a green midriff with puffy sleeves, a fuchsia colored skirt with strawberries on it, four yellow bangle bracelets, two on each arm and a pair of platform sandals, the same color as her skirt.

"Hi, I'm Flora," she said.

Bloom gave her a small smile in return, "Bloom, and who's your friend?"

She smiled and walked over the plant, "He's a talking plant, one of my creations."

The door leading to the hall opened up and three more girls walked in. Looking over, Bloom and Flora spotted a magenta hair girl, the blond that Bloom had seen earlier, and a dark-blue, almost black haired girl. The magenta girl was wearing a purple and lime colored vest with purple fitted pants and matching shoes. The blackish-blue haired fairy had on a red, single-strap shirt, one purple armband on her right arm, baggy-jeans, and red sneakers.

The girls stopped and looked at Bloom and Flora before the magenta haired girl spoke, "You must be our roommates. I'm Tecna, this is Musa and Stella," the two girls mentioned gave small waves in greeting before Tecna and Musa placed their bags on the ground.

"I'm Flora and this is Bloom," replied Flora.

Bloom turned her gaze to Stella. She seemed nice enough, but looks could be deceiving. She decided to save her judgment of Stella for later. The girls started to talk for a few minutes before Stella suggested that they go out to eat.

"Yeah, we can celebrate the new school year and get to know each other," said Flora.

With nods of agreement from the others, the group left to catch the next bus bound for the city. The ride lasted twenty minutes before the bus came to a stop somewhere in the city. As they exited the bus, Bloom got her first good look at the city. It was definitely a beautiful city, surpassing UEF architecture in looks. _They may look pretty, but they weren't made to hold out against a Seraphim bomber_, thought Bloom as she gazed at the city. The thought of the war brought back thoughts of the friends she had lost during the conflict, and a pained expression adorned her face.

"You alright Bloom," asked Stella as she glanced at Bloom. Looking around, she saw that the others had looks of concern as well.

Without missing a beat, Bloom merely waved off their question, "I'm alright."

The girls gave her some looks before leaving the subject for another time. With the matter settled, they left the station, searching for somewhere to eat.

**Stay tuned, the battles will come soon enough. Be patient. As usual, review please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all, chapter 3 is up! I apologize for the delay. School has me **_**BURRIED**_** in work, especially engineering. We've been designing, and will soon build, a trebuchet. If interested, it is the catapult like structures that Minas Tirith used in "Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King". That and I am a major procrastinator. Sorry. I made this chapter a little longer as an apology. As always, read and review.**

The girls were walking down a sidewalk, still looking for somewhere to eat. As they walked, the girls continued to talk about what classes they shared and about who got what side of the room, Stella being quiet in that part as she had her own room. Bloom was quiet as the others conversed, concentrating more on the city itself.

As her eyes wondered, she picked out areas that were parks, parking lots, even the roadways themselves, all this to find ideal locations for defenses. She had already found a spot for a heavy shield generator and the parking lots could hold some anti-air towers. _The outer buildings would have to be evacuated_, thought Bloom as she continued to look, _and I would have to find places for ground defense towers also_.

The group continued on and past a glasses store, unaware that they were being watched. The individual ran out of the store and into an alley. Once out of sight, they pulled out a mobile phone. Dialing a number, they waited as it rang. They didn't wait long.

In a café somewhere in the city, a hand grasped a ringing, blue phone. The owner of the hand answered and pressed the phone to their ear, "Yes," asked a feminine voice.

"It's me ma'am."

The young woman immediately recognized the voice on the other end. With clear irritation, she responded, "Knut! What is it this time?"

"I saw her."

The other grunted in annoyance at his vague answer. _Why does he always give me answers like that_, "Saw who Knut," she demanded in anger.

"Princess Stella," he clarified, "I saw her walking by when I was shopping for glasses."

"Are you sure," she asked in disbelief, "We can't afford going off on a false lead. Time is of the essence."

"Yes. It was her," he answered with certainty, "But, she wasn't alone."

This got the attention of the woman quickly. She started to demand who was with Stella, how many there were, and other such questions. Knut only said that they were fairies and that there were five, including Stella. He hesitated before adding that he couldn't say anymore as he had lost his glasses beforehand.

"We need that scepter," she mumbled to herself before addressing Knut directly, "Listen to me carefully. I want you to find her and if you fail…" she said, leaving the threat hanging at the end.

"Yes ma'am," he answered fearfully before a small _click_ sounded through the speakers. She placed the phone on the table and turned to the other two occupants of the table and nodded at two of them. The three of them paid for their meal and left to meet up with Knut afterwards.

Meanwhile, Bloom was having a nice dinner with the girls in a small restaurant in downtown Magix. During the meal, they had gotten to talking and learning about each other. Bloom came to get a better grasp of Stella as the night went on. As she seemed before, Stella later proved herself of being not what Bloom had expected. She had expected Stella to be a little bit of a snob, but she proved Bloom wrong with every answer she gave to every question.

During her academy days, Bloom had met a few cadets who came from rich, high class families like Stella's. They had gotten in on their parents pulling some strings and not on hard work like the rest of them. Some of them even gave her a little bit of trouble after an incident with her abilities. Naturally she tried to ignore them, but they continued to harass her on a daily basis. One day, it finally caught up to them. They had started their usual activities just as an instructor came around the corner and saw _everything_. Needless to say, they didn't even get to stay for dinner.

Taking out her phone, she tried to send a written message to home about her time so far in Magix. The good thing about the mission was that there was no need to be secretive to anyone from the Coalition as they all knew of the Magix Realms. _Strange_, she thought as she continued to try to send her note, only to receive error messages. _I must be out of range of the Quantum Transmitter_, she thought as she put it away.

Tecna seemed to notice Bloom's troubled look as she put away the small device, "Something wrong?"

She looked up at Tecna before glancing around the table to see the others looking at her as well. Shaking her head she pulled out her phone again, "I can't get a signal to check up on home."

Tecna seemed intrigued at this as most phones could call across all of the Realms without problems. Even the most basic of phones could do so. She reached over and grabbed the phone from Bloom, "Let me take a look. You may have a busted transmitter."

Bloom gained a look of worry as Tecna removed the back from the phone. While the phone was normal looking on the outside, inside was another story. Shortly after, Tecna's face contorted into confusion and wonder at the sight of the mechanisms inside. There were circuits and other familiar parts that she recognized, but there were also a lot that she did not. She was truly intrigued by the small device, racking her brain for anything that was similar. She glanced over at Bloom and noticed the worried look on her face as she looked at Tecna. This intrigued her even more, and along with the highly advanced tech, gave Tecna a little suspicion. She filed it away for later and turned her full attention to Bloom.

"What is this," she asked in clear confusion, "My people are renowned for our technology and even I don't know even half of what's in here."

Bloom bit her lip as she rushed to come up with something, anything. Then a thought struck her. In the academy she had a roommate that was able to create a lot of tech; he even made her the phone. Last time they saw each other in person was back on Earth at graduation before they went to their separate assignments, she to Arnold's team and he to Hawaii as a technician for Project: Black Sun.

"A friend made it for me," she answered with a half truth.

"Well, I'd like to meet them," replied Tecna, "This is certainly a very sophisticated technology."

A small pained look adorned her face at the thought of him. The one part she hated when she thought of him, "I'm afraid you can't," she answered. At Tecna's questioning look, she continued, "He passed away several years ago."

Small gasps came from the group at this revelation. Tecna widened her eyes, and putting the phone's cover back on, handed it to Bloom, "I'm sorry," she said in a depressed tone.

"It's fine," Bloom replied as she retrieved it, "I came to terms with it a while ago."

Bloom thought back to when he was still around. He gave her help with her studies in the academy and they were quite the commander team. Before graduation, he received a letter from UEF command about his technical talents and was offered a position as a technician for the Black Sun Project. Naturally, he signed on. If he hadn't, he might have been around today. He was in a smaller, secondary control center for the super weapon when he was killed. After Black Sun fired, and the rift opened, a Seraphim Strategic Bomber destroyed the structure in a single pass. As the structure was vaporized, no bodies were ever recovered.

She shook her head to clear the depressing thoughts to see Tecna offering her a small card, "Here," she said, "There is a phone booth in the nearby square you can use to call home."

Paying for their meal, the girls left to wait in the square while Bloom went into the phone booth to call. Not long after she dialed, she began receiving error announcements about the line not existing. _Of course! They don't have any way to connect to Coalition com. lines,_ she berated herself. She pulled the card out and left the booth for someone else to use.

As she turned the corner, she came to the sight of a large, yellow creature in red overalls looking around a corner. Glancing to where it was looking, she saw that her new roommates were the target of its gaze. The creature stared for several more seconds before beginning to turn away. Bloom quickly hid around the corner before she could be seen.

She waited as the being turned the corner and headed away from Bloom. She stepped out of hiding and glanced once more at the group before walking off in pursuit. She followed him from a several feet back so as not to get arouse suspicion. As they walked, Bloom began to wonder why it was staring at them in the first place, what its motives were, and many others. _So many questions, not enough information_, she thought.

After walking down several alleys, it turned right down another alley and into a dead end. Bloom crouched down behind some trashcans and waited to see what it did next. She didn't have to wait long. Three figures came out from the shadows and stopped in the center of the alley. They were all female, in their late teens, and near each other's height. The middle girl was wearing a navy blue, one piece suit, black, high heeled boots, dark blue, fingerless gloves, had blue eye shadow, and white hair in a high ponytail held in place with a teal tube-piece The one to Bloom's right was wearing a maroon colored dress, matching fingerless gloves, tights, and eye shadow, with frizzy purple hair. The final member was wearing a purple, sleeveless body suit, matching capri-styled pants, brown hair reaching her ankles, and purple eye shadow.

They started to talk to the creature, which seemed to fear them to a great degree. Curious about what they were saying, she pulled a small head set with a small screen over where her eye would be. Putting it on, she focused a small camera on its side to the group. Zooming in, several algorithms in its small microchip analyzed the movements of their lips and produced sound in the earpiece attached along with recording video and audio copies on the hard drives back at the underground hangar for review later.

"Well, Knut," asked the blue dressed one.

The yellow creature, now known as Knut, pointed in Bloom's direction, forcing her to duck her head to avoid being seen. She waited several seconds and peaked back up to see that 'Knut' had turned back to the group, blocking her view of the group and canceling out her analyzer's abilities. _Just great_, she thought in irritation.

She just continued to wait, hoping for a chance to start recording again. Bloom's prayers were answered as Knut moved to the side, giving her a clear view of the all four of them. She started to record again and continued to watch. Seconds ticked by before she began to get curious as to why they had stopped talking. She zoomed in on the middle female to get a better picture of her as she seemed to be the leader. The girl's blue eyes flicked over to Bloom's hiding spot. _Why is she…_ thought Bloom until she saw the girl smirk. Without a chance to react, Bloom was blasted forward by purple waves of energy, landing in front of the group. The blast knocked her headset away, and was shortly crushed under the maroon girl's heel.

"So, did you like our little joke," asked the blue clad girl as the one in purple faded out of existence.

"Turn around," someone shouted from behind. Looking over her shoulder, Bloom caught sight of the purple girl standing with her arms crossed. _The other one was an illusion_.

Knut's face contorted in concentration, like he was trying to recall something. After a few seconds, something clicked in his mind as he recognized the girl, "Mistress, she was with Stella!"

"Oh," she asked in curiosity, before a smirk adorned her face, "Well if that is the case, we can't have her yapping about anything she heard, suggestions?"

"We could turn her into a toad," suggested the maroon clad girl.

"No, to simple Stormy," replied the purple clad female. She turned to the white haired girl, "What do you think Icy."

"I was thinking something more _permanent_ Darcy," answered the now identified girl with a sinister grin.

The other two girls mirrored their associate's look. Knowing that they could use magic, and probably erase the evidence of the incident. Deciding to act first and sort it out later, Bloom jumped up and landed a quick jab to Icy's jaw, sending her sprawling to the ground. Taking advantage of their shock, she darted towards the alley's entrance and safety.

She didn't get far as Stormy cast what appeared to be a type of wind spell, tossing Bloom around like a ragdoll. She cancelled the spell, and Bloom was back in gravities grasp and slammed into the ground.

Bloom looked back to a furious and bruised Icy as she stalked forward. Bloom shakily got to her feet, the impact with the ground having done some damage to her back. Before she could take a step, Icy cast an icy spell that hit her in seconds. Soon. Bloom was unconscious and encased in an icy pillar.

"You should have minded you own business, _little girl_."

"Leave her alone," came a shout from the other end of the alley.

Looking over, the three girls spotted Flora, Tecna, Musa, and their target, Stella. Icy signaled Knut to attack and with a roar, he charged forward, slamming his fists into the ground where the girls used to be as they had jumped out of the way.

Before Knut could attack again, there was a bright flash of light before it quickly faded to reveal the girls transformed. Flora was now in a fuchsia and orchid colored one piece top that sparkled in the dim light, fuchsia colored, ankle-high boots, lime-green wings, and a green choker with a pink flower attached.

Musa was now clad in a sparkling red top and skirt with pink, translucent fabric connecting the two, red knee-high wedge boots, purple headphones, blue, translucent wings, and purple ribbons on her forearms.

Tecna was now in a lavender full-body suit with matching helmet, two lime green brooches, one around her neck and the other on her helmet with powder-blue sleeves and knee-high boots, with green, digital wings.

Finally was Stella. She had on an orange, single-strap top with matching shorts and knee-high boots, her hair was wrapped in pig tails, supported by orange tube ties, light blue cuff wrist bands, and matching hair band and wings.

Not giving Knut anytime to strike again, Tecna encased him in a green, sphere. Adding her own attack in, Musa created pink amps that bombarded Knut with powerful sound waves. Flora didn't give Knut time for a reprieve as she blew a small cloud of pollen onto the ground which grew into a large vine. The Vine grasped Knut and threw him clear over the building and out of sight.

"Ugh, what a blockhead," complained the blue clad leader before she unleashed a volley of ice shards at the group.

Tecna ordered them behind her as she raised a green shield to fend off the assault. Stormy added her own assault of lightning into the mix, breaking the shield and sending the girls flying back. With their defense broken, Icy gathered her energy to use one final attack to end the battle. Stella recovered her strength first, and tossed a ring on her hand into the air. There was a yellow flash before a scepter fell into her hands and with a wave the group disappeared in a flash of light.

Seconds later Icy released the energy onto an empty alley way. When she looked at her handiwork, Icy grew furious at not seeing the fairies frozen in ice. _So close, it was almost ours!_

The sound of running was fast approaching their location, _Probably the authorities_. With a snap of her fingers, Icy teleported herself and her companions out of the area, the icy alley being the only sign that they were ever there.

In the square where they had waited for Bloom before, Stella was trying to warm Bloom up after she had been freed from her icy prison. Bloom was soon asked questions about what had happened to her and why they found her several streets away from them. With a small stutter from still being cold, she told them of finding Knut spying on them, how she followed him and watching him talk to Icy, Darcy, and Stormy. She left out certain details, such as the recording set that was destroyed.

The girls chastised her slightly for even going after the ogre in the first place. _So that's what he was_, thought Bloom in facination. Remembering that she had Tecna's card, Bloom fished it out of her pocket and handed it back to the techno fairy. Seeing that the time was late, they walked to the bus station to catch a bus back to Alfea and turn in for the night.

If only it were that simple. The moment they entered the gates, a light came on at the front and revealed Faragonda and Griselda waiting for them, "Young ladies! Do you even know what time it is," asked Griselda in a miffed voice.

"We were worried sick about you," continued Faragonda equally as annoyed, "Go to bed and we will discuss the rules again in the morning."

Walking into their dorm, they wished each other good night before changing into their night clothes and drifting off to sleep.

**Hey, I once again apologize for my lateness and I hope you can forgive me. See ya next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey all, chapter 4 is up! I apologize for the long wait and I hope you enjoy it. Read and review!**

Bloom's second day at Alfea was going like any other day, when she was in high school. Her first class was with the shortest male teacher, Professor Wizgiz. During her class, Bloom developed a small liking to the short, cheerful teacher. He even did a good impression of Griselda by changing into her and giving a slight scowl. Not enough to match Griselda's, but enough to show some effort.

His metamorphosis class caught her attention the instant he changed. During the Seraphim war, she was sent on covert operations where an ACU would draw too much attention. In some cases and ACU would provide a suitable distraction for her activities. _The disguises would have been useful_, she had thought in envy of Wizgiz's talents.

Her other classes were also interesting. Griselda's class also caught her attention as she taught defensive magic and knowing that she may need it someday, paid particular attention to such a class. Professors DuFour and Palladium were interesting, but contained nothing to show how to practically use them in a fight, which seemed very likely as the Seraphim would find them sooner or later. With the day of classes finished, she and her roommates went to bed and rested for their second day of school.

Early the next morning, on the fairies third day at Alfea, the warm sun was peeking over the horizon, bringing warmth to the night chilled air. The rays stretched across the forest and the school as the sun continued to rise. The light pierced the curtains of the dorms and began to wake the occupants from their slumber.

In their room, Tecna, Flora, and Musa groggily awoke from their sleep. As they did, the trio noticed the absence of a certain red-haired roommate. All they saw on her side of the room was an empty bed that had been neatly made. Assuming that she had woken up early, they continued with their morning routines and exited the dorm. As they walked out and into the foyer, they were joined by Stella, also dressed and tired from last night's events.

"Where's Bloom," she asked in curiosity.

"Don't know," answered Musa with a shrug, "She must be at breakfast already."

Walking down the halls of Alfea, the girls caught glimpses of students leaving their own rooms for the cafeteria, and breakfast. As they walked they started to talk about the large bruise Icy had on her jaw. Tecna wasn't adding in her own opinions as she was deep in thought about the components in Bloom's phone. _Those weren't made by just some friend_, she thought in wonder, _They were highly advanced, more than any known realm. The friend may have built the phone, but where did he get the parts for it?_

Tecna ended her thoughts as she walked into the small dining hall. Inside, the girls caught sight of their missing roommate, sitting at a table. Bloom looked up and, at seeing them, waved the group over. They walked over and sat down around Bloom, each grabbing their own food.

Breakfast was filled with the voices of the students echoed slightly in the small hall as they conversed with each other. Tecna didn't partake in this, as she was busy with her thoughts of Bloom. They didn't know much about the girl. All that any of them knew was her home planet and tidbits of information that slipped out. One other thing about Bloom was the look in her eyes.

Tecna noticed it while most seemed not to. Bloom's eyes would occasionally scan over an area of ground and gain a brief calculating look. She noticed Bloom doing it in Alfea's foyer when they first arrived. That time, she had brushed it off as her imagination, but seeing it multiple times during their stay in Magix City changed her view.

The sound of Faragonda's voice broke Tecna from her musings. The entire room listened in rapt attention as she announced their hosting of the "Welcome Gift Exchange Ceremony." News of the party sent a buzz throughout the room, students chattering in excitement.

"Please," Griselda spoke, clapping her hands to gain the students attention, "Mrs. Faragonda, our headmistress, is speaking. Let's show a little respect."

"Thank you Griselda," replied the elderly woman, "One more thing. We are calling upon your creativity to make this hall into a festive ballroom. For today, classes are canceled. Get to work and do us proud."

Meanwhile, on the other side of the lake stood a dark colored castle on a rocky slope, dark clouds blanketing the surrounding area and giving it an eerie feeling to those who looked upon it. This building was known as Cloud Tower, the school for witches.

In the center of the castle was a large assembly area with rows of chairs facing a raised platform and a single chair atop it. In the seats surrounding the platform were various witches, seated as they listened to their own school's director, Headwitchtress Griffin. The green skinned witch was dressed in a dark red dress, purple shoes, purple hair with lighter purple highlights, and a golden necklace. Her students listened with rapt attention as Griffin gave them the assignment of ruining the fairy's party that night.

In the crowd of young witches sat three familiar witches, as they listened to Griffin's announcement and began to debate amongst themselves. Soon the trio came to a decision, they needed Stella's ring and what better distraction than a chaotic party. With their decision made, the witches departed for their room and began to put the pieces of their scheme into place.

Sometime later, the Trix were standing in front of Griffin's desk. The room was a mixture of dark colors with bookshelves lining the walls. Griffin's desk was toward the rear of the long office, on a slight elevation. She had called them there to discuss their proposal for ruining the party. As Griffin had described it, the plan was "disgusting, horrible, terrible, and despicable." In other words, the best. Griffin gave them a small congratulations, before dismissing them to get to work, not knowing that she was helping them in achieving their goals.

Back at Alfea, the girls were showing off their dresses for the ball. Among them, Musa was the only one not wearing a dress, instead opting for a beautiful red shirt, bright pink paints with red trimming along the bottom, and bright red shoes. Flora's outfit was a long pink dress with green trimmings. Tecna's attire consisted of a short, bright blue dress with a blue overcoat that had a high collar and a headband and boots that matched her dress. Stella was bringing a long orange dress with blue trimmings and a small blue cloth extending from the strap that would weave around her neck. Bloom was opting for a dress that she wore to most of the formal gathering she attended in her career. It was a bright blue midriff top with dark blue straps, a bright blue skirt that stretched to her knees, matching high heels, and light grey detached sleeves.

The girls spent the next few hours getting the hall ready with the other students. Unknowingly, they were in for a surprise visit from the witches of Cloud Tower.

**I really hope you enjoyed it. I once again apologize for the long wait for this chapter and I hope you can forgive me. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey all, chapter 5 is now up. Read and review.**

_Finally finished_, were the thoughts of Bloom as she walked down one of Alfea's many halls. With the help of the other students, they had finished the ballroom with two hours to get ready themselves. Having more than enough time to prepare, she took a small detour to the second entrance into the underground complex. She checked her surroundings before entering the tunnel, closing the door behind her.

Bloom walked down the dark tunnel until she came upon a particular stone that looked out of place enough to reveal its location, if you were looking for it. Grabbing the rock, Bloom slid it sideways. What the rock revealed was the keypad, card reader, and DNA scanner that opened the entrance for the compound's entrance. Bloom removed a small data card from a small chain around her neck and swiped it through the card reader, immediately typing in her I.D. code afterwards.

"_Please provide DNA verification_," a female voice droned from the panel.

Placing her hand in a small opening beneath it, she waited as the computer scanned her skin cells and ran them through the large database of Coalition officers for a match. It only took the advanced computer system seconds to find her file and allow Bloom to enter the base.

"_Welcome Major Bloom Peters, access granted_."

The holographic projection disguising the entrance shut off, revealing a grey titanium door with the three symbols of the Coalition, Cybran, UEF, and Aeon, displayed on it. The door soon opened to a small hallway with another door at the end. Entering into the passage, she closed the outer door and proceeded further into the base.

It wasn't long before she entered into the command center for the entire complex and the only known quantum gate on the planet. The giant center could easily fit twenty technicians and other various staff if the situation demanded it. That was not required in Bloom's case. All of the major systems were run by the bases artificial intelligence, not as smart as Dr. Brackman's own A.I. creation, QAI, but enough to run the base with minimal staff.

Bloom did a quick check of all the consoles in the station, looking for anything that was different from the last time she checked. _Same old, same old_, she thought as her eyes continued to scan over the reports of the automated sensors. With nothing of interest reported, she turned to her personal station and inserted her keycard to write some reports that she had not had the time to finish before she left. After she finished the last report and sent it to Coalition Command, she turned off the console she was at and checked the time.

_ I'll be a little late, but not by much_, she thought. Grabbing her key card, Bloom walked to the door and started the same process in which she entered to exit.

Exiting into back into the halls of Alfea, she could hear the students of Alfea and Red Fountain at the party, their voices and the music echoing off the empty walls. Bloom turned to walk to her own dorm to get dressed for the party, but stopped as she heard muffled voices coming from behind the door that led to the tunnels.

Thinking fast, Bloom ran into one of the branching halls and waited in silence. Peering out, she saw her three _favorite_ witches exiting from the tunnels. They looked around before walking down one of the halls, in the direction of the ballroom. As quietly as she could, Bloom followed the three witches.

After following them down several hallways, they turned the corner and stopped at a green chest with gold trimming. _What are you up to_, Bloom wondered as they gathered around an image of Stella. They watched as she took off one of her rings and stored it in her green jewelry case. _Why the interest in the ring_, pondered Bloom. She continued to watch as the Trix opened up the chest to reveal an assortment of golden eggs. Darcy picked one up, causing the egg to dissolve into golden butterflies. The Trix conversed amongst themselves before casting a curse on the eggs.

"These presents shall become Snake-rat eggs," began Icy as she began the spell.

"Which will hatch at the touch of a fairy," chimed in Darcy.

"And spread terror all over," finished Stormy, adding in her own magic to the potent mix.

The trio of witches turned and fled down the corridor. Before Bloom lost sight, she caught a glimpse of something flash red. She turned in the direction it had come from, the trix. Looking closer, Bloom thought she saw a small object on the back of Icy's neck, but it was immediately covered again by her hair. Thinking it was a trick of the mind, she went in search of help, hoping to warn the party goers in time.

She ran as fast as her feet could carry her, dashing down the halls and around corners with practiced ease, ease that was earned through running from Seraphim guards on some missions. Turning the corner, she saw Tecna, Flora, Musa, and Stella. They were all adorned in the same dresses that they had shown Bloom earlier and were heading to the party. With too little a distance to stop, Bloom crashed into Tecna, sending both to the ground in a heap.

"Bloom, Tecna," exclaimed Musa in surprise at the duo as they rose from the ground, "Are you alright?" Both signaled they were ok with a simple nod before straightening their posture.

"Why aren't you dressed yet," asked Stella, "The parties already..."

"Witches," Bloom interrupted the sun fairy, "There are witches in the school and they did something to the gifts from Red Fountain."

The girls gained shocked faces at hearing the news. Musa was the first to recover and asked what they did to it. Bloom informed them of the spell and about the "Snake-rats" that would hatch. At hearing the name, Tecna searched her personal database for information on the animal. A purple hologram of the creature appeared over her hand. It was small, slightly bigger than an Earth rat, had several sharp teeth poling from its upper jaw, and small flaps extending from the side of its head.

"Let's see," Tecna said as she began to read the information available, "Snake-rats, swamp creatures of the _Descustabilas genius_. They feed on toads..."

"Thank you Tecna," interrupted Stella, "We get the picture: slimy, vicious, and venomous. Like the _witches_," she finished with disdain.

"But, why do this," asked Musa in confusion, "What's in it for them?"

"They want Stella's ring," Bloom answered, "I saw them project an image that showed them where you put it. The Snake-rats would be the perfect diversion to grab it."

"Luckily the gifts won't be handed out until the end of the party," reminded Flora, "So we just need to change them back."

Bloom led the group to the chest with the enchanted eggs, where they formed a circle next to it. As one, they chanted a counter spell, pouring their energy and concentration into it. A small stream of magic engulfed the eggs, changing their orange stripes into the dots, and the gifts, they originally were. With the spell reversed, Bloom told the girls to go back to the party and that she would join them shortly.

"What about Stella's ring," reminded Tecna.

"I plan to give the witches something else," responded Bloom.

Before they could question her further on what she meant, Bloom dashed down the halls and to her room. When she arrived, Bloom opened the drawer of her nightstand and pulled out a small, ring sized device and replaced it with Stella's ring.

Placing the sun fairy's property in her drawer, Bloom opened up her wardrobe and fished out the dress she showed off earlier. Clad in her bright blue dress, she went to the door to leave for the party. Before she left, Bloom caught sight of Stella's ring case, surrounded by a bright blue aura, floating out the window.

_Enjoy the _gift_ girls_, thought Bloom in mirth before exiting the room and joining the party downstairs.

**I hope you enjoyed it. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!**


End file.
